


That'd have to be you

by pxnkman



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxnkman/pseuds/pxnkman
Summary: Anonymous said: troffy prompt - cafe au - "you come in one day and ask for the cutest thing we have in the shop and i accidentally say that you are the cutest thing we have"





	

Smith was bored out of his damn mind. There hadn’t been many customers today so he’d spent most of it restocking shelves and dicking around on his phone. He didn’t mind too much as it meant less work for him but at the same time it left him with nothing to do. And of course, just as he thinks about how quiet it is he hears a small nervous cough from behind him indicating someone wanted to be serviced.

Sighing he finished fiddling with the shelves and spun around on his heels to face the customer. What Smith did not except was to see the cutest fucking guy to have ever walked into this café. His day just improved tenfold. He immediately leaned forward on the counter with his elbows smirking at the smaller man, maybe this could be his chance to finally get a date.

“How can I help you, sir?” Smith started his voice lower than usual and ever so slightly husky. He had picked up so many people before with this voice before he just knew it would work, he was an expert at flirting at this point. And he could clearly see it was working as the other man was flushing already. Score.

“I uhh…What’s the, what’s the cutest thing you’ve got?” He stuttered as he fiddled around with the sleeves of his jumper and looked anywhere to avoid Smiths eyes. Holy shit this guy was adorable, there was no way in hell he was letting him leave without his number.

He smirked as he thought of the best pick up line to answer that, what he didn’t realise was he’d said it out loud;

“The cutest thing we’ve got? Well I guess that’d have to be you”

God damn it! He was meant to be playing it cool and seem slightly uninterested but no he just blew it and now he was blushing like a damn idiot. There was what felt like an hours awkward silence and eye contact between the two before the brunette started giggling, attempting to hide his face in the process. Damn he was cute.

“Nice pick up line” he chuckled despite being red in the face.

“It wasn’t meant to be! Oh god…” Smith groaned while burying his face into his hands, the blush only spreading more over his face.

“Well, are you gonna take my order or not?” the man smirked, he was clearly amused and embarrassed by the situation, just as Smith was. He took this as a good sign, this could be his chance.

“S-sure” Smith stammered, stepping to the till and pulling out a notebook stashed in his pocket.

The stranger finally ordered his drink and Smith finally found out his name. Chris Trott. Although he ‘always goes by Trott’. The name was simple but it suited him and already he was in love with is name. Could you even be in love with a name? It didn’t take long to make the drink and honestly Smith wished it had taken longer, he didn’t want Trott to go. And so he decided to make his move.

“Hey, are you uhh, are you busy right now?” The taller man asked, handing over the drink he had just prepared.

The smaller man thought for a moment, in one sense he did have things to do but at the same time he might not get this opportunity again. Plus how could he pass up an offer from someone as hot as this guy!?

“I guess I’m free” He nodded and in response Smith grinned just like an over excited child.

“Great! I doubt there’ll be any more customers so we can sit here and chat?”

“Sure” Trott smiled fondly. God he was already head over heels for this guy.

Smith was ecstatic, his stupid accidental pick up line had earned him a ‘date’ with someone. The tall red headed man followed Trott over to the table he picked and plonked himself down opposite him. The pair got on straight away, their interests similar and they had decided to meet up properly and go on a real date. And of course Smith couldn’t keep his eyes of the smaller man as they talked, soaking up every detail he could so he could savour it until they met again. They talked for what seemed hours until it was soon closing time for the café. As Smith was packing up he felt a tap on his shoulder, spinning round he faced the brunette who was smiling up at him and he couldn’t help but grin back.

“Anything else I can help with?” Smith inquired.

“Nope, just wanted to thank you for the coffee and the company” He beamed. Placing his hands on the taller man’s shoulders for leverage, he stood on his tip toes and planted a kiss on the red heads cheek.

And with a wave and a chuckle Trott was gone, leaving Smith all on his own in a blushing mess. Now he knew why everyone talked about love at first sight.


End file.
